gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Gossip Girl Wiki
| tpdmain.jpg|One hell of a Wake...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/The_Princess_Dowry|linktext=Shocks from both the living and dead... 5.18front.jpg|What's Next...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Ep_5.18|linktext=Next episode airs on: April 2 omfgg.jpg|She's passing on the torch...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Georgina_Sparks|linktext=...Will Serena keep the legacy going? gossip-girl-season-5-poster-1024x576.png|Gossip Girl: Season 5...|link=http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5|linktext=The coming-of-age season... Welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki, a community fansite dedicated to the CW TV show Gossip Girl. Filmed primarily in New York and based on the series of young-adult novels by Cecily von Ziegesar, Gossip Girl revolves around the privileged young adults on Manhattan's Upper East Side and the anonymous blogger Gossip Girl, who provides them with the latest rumors about their highly exclusive inner circle. Unlike the novels, the show continues on through the young adults' college years in more detail. Victor Victrola Were going old school this time, but this episode might have been forgotten by some but it will be forever remembered by many, especially the Chair shippers out there! Victor Victrola the episode full of first times, just perfect for the April 2nd episode. After surviving the on-again/off-again nature of their new relationship, Serena and Dan finally acknowledge they are crazy about each other, despite their polar opposite worlds that constantly threaten to pull them apart. Chuckcontemplates investing in a burlesque club in the hopes of making his hard-to-please father, Bart , proud of him. Nate confronts his father, Captain, about the drugs he found in the house, but his father denies having a problem. Jenny discovers a secret her father, Rufus, and mother, Alison, have been keeping from her. Finally, Blair is once again devastated by Nate's actions after Jenny reveals that Nate kissed her by accident thinking she was Serena. READ MORE Since Gossip Girl won't be on air for the next month :( Here is the poll of the month: After their bad first time experience ;) ;), will DAIR give S3X another go? Yes! Remember Seth and Summer from The OC <3. No! Dan can only please Serena ;) Derena FTW. Maybe a third party might help ;) Remember Hillary Duff's character. While the heat in the Relationships has just gone from simmer to boiling, which couple do you prefer? Derena (Dan+Serena) Chair (Chuck+Blair) Dair (Dan+Blair) Lolate (Lola+Nate) Serenate (Serena+Nate) Danessa (Dan+Vanessa) Nanessa (Nate+Vanessa) Vuck (Vanessa+Chuck) Jenate (Jenny+Nate) Other IN LAST WEEK'S POLL we asked: "Will Blair find out that it was Dan who sent that video to Gossip Girl?" 56% said Yes, CHAIR FTW. 40% said Who CARES! DAIR FTW. 2% said No, The secret is forever hidden. All in all 45 people voted! Welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki, a community fansite dedicated to the CW TV show Gossip Girl. Filmed primarily in New York and based on the series of young-adult novels by Cecily von Ziegesar, Gossip Girl revolves around the privileged young adults on Manhattan's Upper East Side and the anonymous blogger Gossip Girl, who provides them with the latest rumors about their highly exclusive inner circle. >LCrC9bYv8hE&feature=player_embedded The Princess Dowry Blair thinks Cyrus may have found a potential loophole in her prenup. Chuck and Georgina partner up in a scheme, but it has an unpredictable outcome. Meanwhile, a family crisis brings William van der Woodsen back to the Upper East Side. Catch Up Here!' Gossip Girl Wiki is now on FACEBOOK... Like our page NOW!!! Blogs bloglist date Blog posts action=purge}} Refresh '·''' · See All Category:Browse